


Feel Me Brother

by Queenxo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Choking, Dom Thor (Marvel), First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Thor (Marvel), Undernegotiated Kink, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Thor returns home to find Loki alive and masquerading as their father.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Feel Me Brother

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy! comment and let me know what you thought, if there are any mistakes please let me know and if I have missed any tags please tell me thank you!! fic plus moodboard created for it can be found on my tumblr https://queen18xo.tumblr.com/

Thor stands before Loki one of his numerous tricks allowing the God to appear as Odin he throws Mjolnir a couple of times as he stares unblinkingly at Loki, he chuckles darkly and with quick strides moves to stand behind the Odin imposter. Thor grips Loki harshly by the back of his neck, with his free hand. He throws Mjolnir into the distance, the sound of air splitting the only indication as to Mjolnirs proximity. "Must I do it, Brother?" Thor whispers menacingly against the young God's ear his lips brushing gingerly against the shell of Loki's ear. Loki shivers beneath his Brothers unyielding touch. "I yield brother." Loki spits venomously ripping himself bodily from Thors dominant hold his eyes glinting dangerously as he drops his illusion. 

The air crackles as Loki transports the two into his chambers for a semblance of privacy for the tedious conversation that was no doubt about to occur between the brothers. "Damnit Loki! You know I hate it when you do that" Thor grumbles hands on his knees as he regains his balance. 

Righting himself, Thor finally allowed a chance to observe his brothers appearance. Loki stands arms crossed defensively across his chest; his tight black shirt pulled taut over the hidden muscle of his torso. Loki may appear petite, but Thor knew better than anyone that Loki's appearance could be deceiving. "May I change brother?" Loki speaks his brother's intense gaze roaming his body, leaving him feeling unnerved. Thor nods, turning his back to Loki so that the younger man could change. 

"I am decent Thor" Thor turns to see Loki stood before him in a familiar white t-shirt, the neckline of the shirt drooping down to expose one of the younger man's shoulders, the hem of the shirt resting against the milky skin of Loki's mid-thigh. 

"Is that..." Thor's voice breaks as he attempts to finish the sentence, clearing his throat he tries once more " Um... Is that my shirt?" Thor asks quietly, the air of the room still as neither brother dares to move. 

Loki pulls his hair to rest over one shoulder and levels Thor with a frosty glare. "I believe you wanted to speak with me brother, do not concern yourself with my attire." 

"I thought you dead Loki." Thor bellows angrily stepping closer to his brother bridging the large divide separating them. 

"Did you mourn me, brother?" Loki taunts his lips pulled up in a mocking smile. 

Thor grips Loki by his throat, throwing the man against the wall forcefully, Loki groans as he collides with the cold floor. "Do not act a fool Loki" Thor warns. He carefully observes Loki, his eyes landing on the younger man's ass where he lays, the shirt rode up to just below the plump swell. Thor found himself wishing to mark the younger God's pale flesh. Thor tore his eyes from Loki's exposed skin, disgusted with his previous thoughts. Loki was his younger brother and never before had Thor desired to dishonour their brotherly bond. However, Thor could not deny his brother was beautiful; Loki had always been captivating. His long black hair, his pale skin and vibrant green eyes, Loki was a sight to behold. 

Loki watches as Thor's fingertips spark with lightning, knowing this did not bode well for him he attempted to pacify his brother. " Thor, brother, you must calm down." 

"Or what Loki" Thor growls, anger and betrayal pulsing coursing through his veins like fire, not all of it courtesy of his mischievous sibling. 

Loki strides over to where Thor stands, the air around him swirling with anger. "Do not underestimate me, brother" the threat clear in Loki's voice. 

Thor's large hand roughly grips Loki by the sensitive expanse of his throat pressing his back firmly against the wall. "I have never underestimated you Loki." Each of Thors warm exhales fanning across Loki's face. Loki's captivating green eyes lock with Thor's striking blue eyes. Loki smirks pulling his long legs up to hook over Thor's broad shoulders, shocking his brother and causing the man to tumble backwards, they fall with Loki's knees on either side of Thor's head his ass perched on Thor's chest. 

Thor grips Loki's hips in a bruising grip, Loki gasps the feel of Thor's strong hands crushing his hips, causing a shiver to run through him. Thor uses his grip on Loki's hips to push the younger man until his back meets the golden concrete floor of his bed chambers. Loki smirks mischievously up at Thor transporting the two men to his luxurious bed. "Now that's better" Loki grins up at his brother a glint in his eyes Thor had never seen before. 

Thor releases Loki's hips from his firm grip "stop with your games Loki" Thor rumbles the feel of his brother beneath him alluring in a way no bed partner had been. His long black locks sprawled across the green silk pillows. His usual composure gone as he lays beneath Thor panting and dishevelled. It had been years since Thor had been alone with Loki and longer since he'd been inside the man's bed chambers. 

Thor releases his firm grip on Loki's hips; he moves to sit beside his brother his earlier rage swiftly dissipating. Loki laughs, Thor smiles down at him fondly, Thor couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Loki truly laugh. 

Catching Thor smiling fondly down at him Loki bites of his earlier laugh concealing the joy Thor's presence brings to his days, in truth Loki had dearly missed his brother. "I assume it's you who yields this time brother." Loki taunts challengingly. 

Thor grips Loki tugging him up until he's kneeling on the bed his back pressed firmly to Thor's torso, one of Thor's muscular thighs between his. Thor clutches his throat tightly, holding him possessively against his body. "You're a brat Loki" Thor murmurs his lips brushing against the nape of Loki's neck. 

Thor feels Loki shiver against him as his lips connect with the sensitive skin of his nape. Thor gently grinds forward, his cock twitching as it brushes against the soft curve of Loki's ass. Loki gasps breathily his head falling back to rest against Thor's shoulder. 

"Lo..." Thor whispers disbelievingly, watching in awe as Loki rests his head against Thor's strong shoulder, he lays trusting in Thor's embrace, eyes closed and mouth slack with pleasure. Thor kisses lightly down the length of the neck exposed to him. 

Thor wraps an arm around Loki's waist, turning the man until they are facing each other, even as they kneel Thor towers above Loki's dainty form. The size difference between them sparking something possessive in Thor. "Loki" Thor whispers reverently a large palm cupping Loki's chin. 

Loki looks up at Thor, pressing his face further into the warmth of Thor's sizeable palm. "Kiss me" Loki whispers, his breath catching on Thor's lips as speaks into the meagre space between them. 

"We're brothers Lo" Thor battles with his desire to cave and consume his brother; he wishes to claim Loki in a carnal way. 

"You're right Thor; I think its best you take your leave brother" Loki states cordially, pulling himself from Thor's embrace, Loki gets up to stand beside the bed, his emotions hidden beneath an impressive mask of nonchalance. 

"Don't do that Lo" Thor stands beside his brother his heart heavy as he watches Loki subtly create distance between them, not only physically but mentally. Moments ago Loki had been vulnerable and open, Thor found himself not wanting to lose that side of Loki but knowing as a brother he had no right to that side of Loki. "What am I supposed to Lo? I'm your brother." 

"You're supposed to leave, as a good brother should." Loki snarls turning away from Thor making his way to the door preparing to open it for Thor to exit. As grasps the handle Thor twists his fingers into Lokis hair clasping it tightly in his palm he yanks Loki's head back eliciting a surprised moan from the God. 

"Is this what you want Loki?" Thor growls pinning Loki's front to the door, his arms trapped between the stiff metal of the door and his torso leaving him at Thor's mercy. Thor grind his cock harshly against Loki's ass "You want your big brother buried in your sweet little ass?" Thor spits angrily he pushes Loki's head forward as he pulls away. 

Loki turns to press his back against the door; he stares at Thor slack-jawed as the older man paces the room in frustration. "Thor" Loki whispers meekly, all earlier bravado ceasing beneath Thor's growing irritation. "I'm ... I'm uh sorry" Loki stutters out fighting to keep his usual composure. 

"What are you playing at Loki" Thor sighs in resignation as he sits cautiously on the edge of Loki's bed. Loki moves to sit beside him resolutely looking away from his older brother. Thor's chest constricts unhappily as Loki tiptoes around him as if afraid. "I won't hurt you, Lo. I'm truly sorry for what I did." 

Loki turns to look at him a delicate flush rising on his cheeks. " I'm not sorry; I liked it." Loki looks away, unable to maintain I contact as he allows one of his deepest hidden secrets to emerge. 

"What is it you want Loki?" 

Loki pushes himself up off the bed and paces as he speaks " all I ever wanted was to be beautiful enough for you, for years I have sat watching as you bedded every pretty maiden to look your way but not once did you ever notice me. Me who sat by your side every day until I could no longer stand it!" Loki shouts his eyes were burning with unshed tears. 

"Come here" Thor demands Loki easily complies in his vulnerable state, Thor pulls his brother to sit across his lap his head buried in his neck as he holds him in a comforting embrace. "I didn't know Lo." 

Thor slides an arm beneath Loki's bare thighs picking the man up and laying him gently on the bed. Thor crawls up the length of Lokis body until his feminine hips rest between his knees and his face hovers above Loki's. "You are beautiful Loki, you always have been." Thor whispers starting to close the scant few inches between their lips, Loki's watery eyes stare up at him "are you sure you want this Lo?" 

Loki chews on his bottom lip, unsure of the situation."I want this; it's just... uh I'm a virgin." Thor stares at Loki in awe, all the centuries they had lived how could someone as beautiful as Loki remain unclaimed. 

"Fuck, Lo" Thor groans capturing Loki's soft lips with his own, Loki gasps into the kiss, Thor's lips pressed to his setting his body aflame. Thor grips the back of Loki's head, pulling the man closer to him as his tongue delves into Loki's mouth, exploring the warm heat. Thor brings a hand up to push Loki's shirt up to bunch around his waist. 

Thor pulls away staring down at his brothers partially exposed body "Beautiful" he whispers sweetly ducking down he begins to pepper Loki's thighs with gentle kisses occasionally sucking a bruise into the sensitive flesh. Thor works his way up until he is level with Loki's green lace panty covered cock. "So pretty, Lo" Thor murmurs before mouthing at Loki's cock through the material. Loki whimpers obscenely above him writing under Thor's ministrations. 

"Bend your knees baby" Thor instructs; he pulls Loki's panties to one side exposing his tight puckered hole. His finger gently circles the tight ring; he watches as the muscle twitches, Loki gasping out curses. 

"Fuck, Thor please" Loki begs his thighs were shaking with pleasure beside Thor's head. Thor licks a thick stripe across Loki's hole, his saliva coating the younger man's entrance. 

Thor grips Loki's cheeks his fingertips bruising the supple flesh as he spreads them apart keeping his hole exposed. Thor prods Lokis virgin hole with the tip of his tongue; he traces circles against Loki's entrance delighting in the obscene moans spilling from his brother's mouth. 

"Thor" Loki gasps as he presses a thick digit against his saliva slicked entrance, Thor moans against Loki's hole the sound of his name spilling from Loki's lips in such a way causing his hard length to twitch inside the constraints of his pants. 

Thor pushes his finger slowly past Loki's entrance, his tongue continuing to lap at his wet hole. Thor thrusts his finger in and out of Loki before adding a second; he scissors Loki's entrance open, sliding his tongue into the space between his fingers. He moans the taste of Loki spreading across his tongue almost enough to push him over the edge. 

"Fuck Thor... I'm going to come." 

Thor growls, the vibrations causing Loki to whimper brokenly. Thor adds a third finger stretching his sensitive hole further as fucks into him with his tongue, saliva dripping down his chin as he devours Loki's sweet hole. Thor circles his prostate as his tongue continues to thrust into him relentlessly. Thor feels Loki's hole clench around him as he comes, whimpering Thor's name as his orgasm is pulled from him. 

Thor swipes his tongue through the come spilt on Loki's toned stomach before kissing his way up Loki's abdomen. "Can I fuck you, Lo?" thor asks, kissing him sweetly. 

"Please" Loki whimpers, deepening the kiss; he slides a hand between them griping Thors cock through his trousers. With a flick of his hand, Loki has both men naked; Thor's lips dark red and puffy from mouthing at his hole. "Fck my mouth?" He asks coyly batting his eyelashes sweetly at Thor. 

Thor chuckles darkly, he stands at the edge of the bed and leans over to twist his fingers in Loki's hair, he pulls the man down until his lips are pressed to the leaking head of his flushed cock. Loki parts his lips licking at the tip savouring the salty taste of Thor's pre-come on his tongue. he suckles at the tip, his tongue sliding against the slit as he milks pre-come from Thor's hard length. Using his tight grip on Loki's hair, Thor holds him still as he pushes his cock into Lokis mouth, he stuffs his hard length down his brother's throat until he's gasping for breath around his cock. Thor slowly pulls out before fucking back into Loki's mouth. Loki whimpers brokenly around Thor's large cock tears falling from his eyes. 

Thor pulls his cock from Loki's mouth with a wet pop. He guides the younger man until he is bent overhead pressed against the bed, back arched and hole exposed. "You sure, Loki?" Thor asks the thought of hurting Loki unbearable. 

"Yes, brother, please." 

Thor places a sweet kiss to the bottom of Loki's spine before seizing his hips in an unshakable hold. Thor presses the tip of his cock to Loki's entrance slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle. Thor pushes in slowly until his cock is buried to the hilt in Loki's warm heat. 

"Ah, fuck" Loki whimpers, Thor's immense cock splitting his ass open. Loki lays still panting he clutches the duvet in a white-knuckled grip as he allows his opening to adjust. "M...Move" Loki moans. 

Thor pulls out slowly before thrusting in harshly the tip of his cock ramming against Loki's already sensitive prostate. Loki screams out pain and pleasure warring inside his body. Thor fucks into his prostate at a punishing pace. 

"Thor... Stop... Fuck... Please" Loki sobs as his orgasm wrack through his body, come dripping onto the duvet below him. Tears flow freely over Loki's flushed cheeks as Thor continues to pound into him through his orgasm. "I... Can't... Thor" Loki pleads. 

"You can take it; Lo" Thor grunts out; he reaches round to grip Loki's cock. Pumping Loki's cock in time with his rough thrusts. He wraps a large hand around Loki's throat, pulling him up until his back is pressed firmly to his torso. Removing his hand from Lokis cock thor grasps his hair, pulling his head back as his hand tightens on his throat. Warm tears splash against Thor's hand. Thor drops his head into the crease between Loki's neck and shoulder; he feels Loki's hole clenching around his cock as he wrings another orgasm from him. Thor bites down hard on the exposed muscle his teeth breaking Loki's skin the metallic taste of blood mixing with sweat on his tongue as he spills deep inside Loki's hole. 

Loki collapses beneath him quiet sobs still wracking his dainty frame, Thor scoops Loki into his arms, pulling him from the wet patch of come on the duvet and moving him to the other side of the bed. Thor fetches a cloth and warm water; he sits beside his brother and begins to clean his abused body tenderly. 

"You okay Lo?" Thor asks his gut clenching guiltily. Loki's eyes flutter open; he looks up at Thor his eyes dazed as he smiles softly up at his brother. 

Loki nods pulling Thor gently to lay beside him, the two brothers laying on their sides, Loki leans in to press a sweet kiss to Thor's lips. "I don't want this to mean nothing to you" Loki whispers nervously into the quiet space of the room. 

Thor lays silent for a moment as he takes in everything that has transpired since he arrived home. Loki was beautiful; he was smart and strategic, he was a force to be reckoned with, and Thor wouldn't want him any other way. "You could never mean nothing to me Lo" Thor reassures him tucking a fallen lock of hair delicately behind his ear, Thor brushes his lips against Loki's in a fleeting kiss. "I love you, Loki." 

" I know brother" Loki smiles sadly up at Thor pressing his lips to Thor's and allowing the larger man to tug him closer until his enveloped by Thor's muscular arms. 

Thor presses his thumb against the purple bruising surrounding the bite mark he left on Loki. Loki gasps in pain unconsciously grinding his cock against Thor's, Thor moans in response. "I've never marked anyone before Lo, and I've certainly never lain with them so intimately. When I say I love you I do not claim to do so as a brother," Thor states pulling Loki in for a passionate kiss. 

Loki breaks away from the kiss rolling them until he is straddling Thor's hips, he grinds down against Thor, smiling down at him as his hair falls across his shoulders in a tangled mess. Thor admires Loki's body his fingertips tracing the various marks he left. "I love you, brother." Loki kisses Thor deeply his tongue exploring the heat of Thor's mouth. 

Thor pushes Loki down to the bed " You are incorrigible brother, you need to heal first I do not wish to hurt you" Thor chuckles pulling Loki's back to him. 

"You had no problem hurting me earlier" Loki teases, smiling as he lets sleep consume him, safe in Thor's arms.


End file.
